How to Earn EXP
This page governs the 5 different ways in which you may gain EXP for your character. Remember that you must document all of these in your profile in order to be approved as having this EXP. Documenting includes providing a link of the RP/Mission Log, the amount of EXP Gained and the Date. To Log your RPs or Missions, go here. Example: Generic RP Log (25) 6/11/14 Remember that the weekly limit for EXP is 200. Please remember to log your reset day on your character's wiki. Roleplaying By interacting and roleplaying with other character's in a thread, you and the other characters you are RPing with are eligible to recieve EXP for the RP that you are in. There must be a minimum of 2 players in a thread, and each of them must have made a significant contribution to the thread (you cannot make 2 or 3 comments in a 50 comment thread and expect to gain EXP). The RP must also not be short. RP's can also include training and spars, and these do not have to be overseen. The amount of EXP you gain for an RP is 25, and you also gain 1,000 Poke. You can only gain EXP for one RP a day. Character Development Did something happen in your character's past that you would like to write about? Did a recent development happen to your character that you feel is post worthy? This can also be worth EXP. There is a 500 word minimum for character development posts and they must be documented the same way RPs and Missions are documented. You are allowed a maximum of 4 Char Dev Posts, and you can only recieve EXP for one a day. The amount of EXP you gain for a Char Dev is 25, and 1,000 Poke. PvP Fights When two characters begin to seriously trade blows, a PvP fight must start. This is different from spars and training, as both characters have a very real risk of death. PvP Fights must be overseen. '''Whoever survives at the end of the fight will recieve EXP. The amount of EXP you gain for PvP Fight is 50, and 2,000 Poke. Missions Missions are tasks given to Teams, primarily centered around the assistance of other Pokemon willing to pay. There are a variety of tasks given out during missions: escort, assasination, rescue, etc. Missions require a minimum of 2 participants for full EXP, and have a maximum of 4 participants. You are allowed to do a solo mission, but you get only partial amounts of EXP and Poke for it. Missions always have combat and there is always a risk of death. Missions '''MUST be overseen and they can be run either in the IRC or on reddit. In order to participate in a mission, your character must be approved for their newest level, ability and stats. If you mission un-approved, both you and the OS will be docked EXP. The amount of EXP you gain for missions is 75, and 3,000 Poke. If you mission un-approved or mission solo, you only gain 25 EXP and 1,000 Poke. Assaults Assaults are missions with more than 4 participants. Assaults are commonly very big events and carry a rather large risk of death. As such, Assaults also follow the guidelines for each mission. The amount of EXP you gain for Assaults is 100, and 4,000 Poke. If you mission un-approved, you only gain 25 EXP and 1,000 Poke.